The Shopping Trip
by RNstories
Summary: When The Cullen family go for a shopping trip, Something goes horribly wrong. What disaster will they bring upon the world this time. Set after breaking dawn


_**The Shopping Trip**_

**This a one off one to let people see our style and decide if the like it. Two people; Nadia and Rachael write this. Please review! This is set after breaking dawn. Enjoy!**

**Sadly we do not own Twilight or anything even close to it….*sigh***

**Bella's POV**

" I am so NOT trying that on, Alice!" I yelled for like the fifth time.

Alice had just thrust a sequined watermelon dress in my face, begging me. She frowns and gives the puppy dog eyes. I cover my eyes and run out of the horrid store, hearing Emmet laugh at my situation.

I'll remeber to get him for laughing at my tortourous predicament. Why does the pixie always do this to me?

I wonder around, sniffing lightly, looking around for my Edward. I wonder into a small shop. The ceiling, walls and floors are all a light blue colour and the walls arre covered with shelves of toy guns, water guns, paint guns etc. Suddenly a scent hit me!

Alice!

I turn around, seeing Alice walk in, obviously following my scent and holding that dreaded watermelond dress. Without thinking, I grab a watergun, take cover and shoot a burst of urine-smelling ice water at Alice.

The scream that followed the splash was 100% satisfying. I peeked out and saw Alice jumping up and down looking with dismay at her jean jacket and frilly skirt. I couldn't resist a laugh, and I met Alice's glare, her hair stuck to her forehead. Her gaze was murderous.

I would've have shivered if vampires could shiver but all I could manage was a wince and another full-blasted attack followed by another satisfying scream.

Alice ran to the paint gun section and grabbed a fully-loaded paint gun. She knocked over a shelf and dropped the soaking dress in the ghastly dress was now covered by a jungle of paint guns. I leaped up and squeled in victory. At the same moment Alice fired and a big blob of yellow paint splatted itself onto my "I love Forks" t-shirt.

"I like yellow, anyway" I yelled at Alice, poking my tongue at her like a 4 year old.

"Do you like it this much?" a hoard of splots collided with me and I turned out looking like a bright yellow banana. I ducked back into a defensable position.

"Fight! This is war Alice Cullen, and I will never surrender!" I roared and charged into the open, shooting pee-smelling water at an undefended Alice.

"Drama Queen!" Alice yelled, changing colours and turning my hair purple and green.

"I'm not the one that screamed because of a bit of water!" I retorted, getting her soaked and smelling.

Alice narrowed her eyes and let out a shower of pink paint splots. I do dged a few, getting splattered a bit. I ran forward, looking backwards, shooting absoulutly accurate bolts of water. I smiled as I heard Alice's squels. Suddenly I hit stone, which I recongised as my Edward. He smiled his crooked smile and lefted a full water gun "Need help, love?"

I nodded, hugging him. He gently pushed me away and I lookeed at him, hurt in my eyes.

"Sorry, pink's not my colour" he winked poking my paint blobs. Is smiled and whispered "My hero!" charging into battle with Edward at my side.

Jasper had joined Alice and our battle intensified. Suddenly someone walked into me and Alice's line of fire. I winced as the splash/slop sound reached my ears. I looked closer at our innocent victim and recongised Carlisle. I gasped and try and run behind Edward-who is wincing, relizing my doom- but Carlisle grabbed my shoulder firmly.

"You're not going anwhere, young lady!"

"Dad!" I groaned in a voice he wouldn't be able to resist.

Unfortunetly, he did.

"No, Bella, I must be fair and I have to punish you this time." he says solemly. We all trunch out to the parking lot, leaving wet or rainbow footprints as we trudge. I'm so embaressed. Nearly everyone is wathcing us being led away like naughty children, covered in paint or soaking in pee-smelling water. I have a daughter! I can't be subjected to this humiliation. Finally we climbed into Carlisle's car-Emmett giggling like a girl at the site of us but also upset that he missed the fun- and we drove home, awaiting a unhappy verdict.

**The next day...**

So here I am now, scrubbing every inch of our houses. Nessie liked our paint but hated how Alice and Jasper smelled. Jasper, Alice and Edward also got punished but I got the worst punishment because apparently, "I started it!". Who gave him that idea. Jasper and Edward had to eat mortal food for 2 days. Yuck! Alice was forbidden to shop for 2 weeks! Yeah! I ahve to clean every acre of our property for 2 weeks! Oh well, it was worth the look on Alice's face when she relized she had to throw out the clothes that got covered in that wee-smeliing water! Woohoo!

**Please read our other story, Innocent Angels, or not? Please read it and Pleasey weasey review!**


End file.
